


Catboy Kris

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, catboyau, cathybrid, kittyau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: Junmyeon went home bringing a stray cat and expected it to be a cute doe-eyed catboy. The next day, he found out that the cute looking cat turned out to be a freaking hot— Uh, a good looking catboy.cant stop thinking bout krisho and i love catboys





	1. 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> written 150123
> 
> a/n: sorry but no 'heat' mentioned in this story! 

 

Junmyeon was walking down the street to his home with a plastic bag filled with food, passing by the dark alleys and buildings that have been abandoned. Of course it was creepy especially when he finished work at midnight because it would be dead quiet and only one or two people would pass by him. He quickened his tracks when he felt the temperature was beginning to drop drastically.

 

He just wanted to be in his room with his heater on and―  _ ** **Oh great.****_ The heater just broke yesterday. Junmyeon huffed in regret as he forgot to get it fixed. He stopped on his footsteps when he heard something. “Mew _._ ”It was close. He could hear it. He turned to his right to see a dark alley and spotted a very big trash can. “Mew.” He heard it again. He walked near the trash can.

 

Junmyeon spotted a black plus gray mixed colored long tail peeking out near the trash. He then went to the other side of the trash can and saw the kitty’s whole body. It had a black plus gray mixed colored fur just like its tail. Junmyeon then noticed there was blood on the kitty’s right ear but it was already dried. The cat looked like not too old or not too young either.

 

It was surprisingly clean for a stray cat. Or was it? Junmyeon walked closer to it and pitied the cat because there was nothing in the trash can. It was totally empty. The kitty looked hungry but it kept a safe distance between Junmyeon as it only realized a human’s presence. Junmyeon tried to get it close towards him by crouching down and searching some food inside the plastic bag for the hungry kitty.

 

Junmyeon smiled a little when the cat was trying to walk closer to him and when it did, he reached out a hand slowly to it to pet its head fondly. The kitty nuzzled into his touch and it had its tail hung up in comfort, immediately warmed up to him. Junmyeon smiled wider. “Are you hungry?” The cat meowed as an answer. “Here. Have some of this.” It meowed cutely once again.

 

“Aww aren’t you a cute little one,” Junmyeon cooed before carrying the cute cat in his arms after it finished eating the piece of fish that he just gave it to the hungry cat. The feline licked on Junmyeon’s nose as a token of gratitude and he giggled. The cute kitty purred when the male caressed its neck. Junmyeon looked at his surroundings. Who in the world would let this cute feline alone outside?

 

He didn’t have the heart to leave the cat just like that as the cat itself was beginning to get comfortable with him. The feline suddenly licked on his right cheek as if to get his attention. “Who let you out here?” He massaged the kitty’s head as he questioned. It purred in response. “Can I keep you, then?” He stroked its neck. The cat meowed adorably. “I wonder how you’ll look like,” He nudged his nose with the feline’s small one.

 

The cat then nuzzled into the smaller male’s chest for warmth. Junmyeon held the kitty tightly in his hold, deciding to keep it. Junmyeon reached home safely and boy it was cold. He took a damp towel and wiped the cat’s body for now and brought it to his bed. The feline clutched on Junmyeon’s shirt with its claws when he tried to leave the cat to go for a shower.

 

Junmyeon smiled by the kitty’s clingy reaction and leaned down to kiss its nose before getting on bed with it. The feline licked on his cheeks a few times and Junmyeon giggled, thinking that it was more like a puppy than a cat. He covered its body with the thin blanket of his. He also forgotten to buy a new one. Junmyeon kissed the kitty’s head before drifting off to a deep slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon stirred when he felt so comfortably warm. Weird because it was almost going to be winter but he didn’t mind since it pretty was cold anyway and well yeah the heater couldn’t be used. He snuggled deeper into his blanket when he felt the grip around his waist had tightened. He felt so comfortable and so warm. It was so warm until he cracked his eyes opened when realization finally hit him.

 

Who the hell was holding him?

 

He shivered when he felt hot breaths caressing his nape. Junmyeon slowly turned his head to see what was behind his back. “Master?” Junmyeon lets out the manliest scream he ever did in his life. He toppled on the other side of the bed with a groan. He then quickly opened his eyes and spotted a catboy looking down at him from the edge of the bed, dark gray cat ears perked up in curiosity.

 

Junmyeon stumbled to get on his feet and stood a bit far from his bed, checking his body to see everything was or wasn't alright. The catboy casually sat on the edge of his bed, looking at Junmyeon with worry, ears flat on his messy mop of black hair now. It looked like the cute cat he brought in yesterday turned out to be a hot piece of― Uh, a good-looking catboy.

 

“Are you alright, Master?”

 

Junmyeon looked at him almost immediately out of shock once he heard the bass voice of his which matched pretty well with the catboy's face. He scanned the catboy’s handsome features up, down and  _ ** **Holy Mother of God, he looks so…****_  Junmyeon furiously blushed deep red and covered his eyes in an instant with both of his hands before his eyes could go further down, “Oh my God, you’re naked!”

 

///

 

It was still morning. It was still morning where Junmyeon had finally calmed down from his panic attack after getting know the catboy although the information was very little. The male stared at the (handsome) black-haired catboy who was sitting on the couch opposite to him comfortably, wrapped with all of Junmyeon’s old blankets he have in his wardrobe.

 

Junmyeon was still traumatized even if he saw a little skin exposed from the catboy even though he didn’t really look fully  _down there_. The catboy’s head and tail was only visible to see and to be very honest, Junmyeon hated to admit it was actually kind of cute seeing the catboy like that. Junmyeon learned that the catboy’s name was Kris and he was an American short-hair breed.

 

He had a (really nice) muscular body (for a hot catboy like him) and he was (freaking) tall. Kris escaped from his previous owner’s place because he couldn’t stand his abuse and torture. One of his cat ears was bleeding a bit (because Kris had scratched it just now) and Junmyeon had forgotten to treat it when he was in his cat-form yesterday. His thoughts of the catboy were soon cut off when Kris called him, “Master?”

 

“I'm not your Master.”

 

“But you said you wanted to keep me?”

 

“Until I saw you hugging me from behind.”

 

“But you were shivering terribly yesterday night. That’s why I shared my warmth with you.”

 

“Don’t you― What?”

 

Well, what the catboy said was definitely true or else Junmyeon wouldn't have bought the heater in the first place. Junmyeon was rather (a lot actually) sensitive (more like scared) to cold and maybe, he could have died from the cold temperature if only the catboy wasn’t there holding him yesterday. “The heater in your room broke, I assume?” The catboy suddenly spoke softly.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You’re going to keep me, right? Master?”

 

“I told you that I'm _not_ your Master.”

 

Junmyeon stood on his feet in irritation and headed for the door. The catboy panicked and grabbed onto the shorter male’s left wrist abruptly, “Please don’t leave me.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes and turned to look at the catboy. He promptly changed his mind to send him off to the shelter. The catboy’s eyes were filled with sympathy, loneliness and sadness. He looked like he would  _cry_ any second.

 

A soft smile spread across Junmyeon's lips before he stood in front of Kris, making the catboy to blink in confusion. He ran his fingers through Kris’s black hair before leaning down to his level and pecked on his forehead softly, making the catboy to blink a few times more, “I’m going to buy some clothes for you to wear. Stay here and don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back, okay?” With that, Junmyeon took his jacket before heading outside.

 

Kris already liked his new owner.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon had already bought Kris a simple collar and had already brought him to the vet. He had already made the catboy to be vaccinated. The doctor had told him everything even though there were some embarrassing comments from the receptionist, said that he and Kris looked cute together (because of their height difference). He tried not to blush but he gave up when he heard the doctor chortled softly at him, with a clueless Kris staring at his new owner.

 

Junmyeon had also bought new clothes for the catboy and other stuffs to keep him company when he was at work. He had already explained to Kris that he would sometimes come home late and the catboy just nodded silently. At first, Junmyeon had to admit it was kind of awkward to have a clingy catboy around him but he didn’t mind because it was still new for the catboy to adapt himself at a new place.

 

Junmyeon patiently taught the catboy a few ‘human’ stuff like how to use the electrical appliances and every time whenever Kris made a surprised face (the way his eyebrows widened and had his lips slightly apart), Junmyeon just had the urge to pinch those cheeks of his but he held them back of course, not wanting to embarrass himself. Kris could be too cute sometimes as much as he hated to admit it.

 

Sometimes Junmyeon would do his own thing like chores or reading some novels on his lazy chair during his leisure time and the catboy would be behind his back or at his side all of a sudden, making him to shriek out of shock, which then the catboy would apologize to him. He sensed that Kris yearned for affection since he was a ‘cat’ anyway. His previous owner had been such a not-so-good-owner for him.

 

Of course every cat craved affections from their owners, right?

 

So Junmyeon gave him. He almost laughed when he saw the catboy’s cheeks turned slight pink for the first time when Junmyeon kissed on his cheek. He would cook Kris’s favorite dish and the catboy would lick him on his nose just like what he did in his cat-form. He would pet Kris’s hair when they’re on his bed, making the catboy to lean into his touch, silently asking him not to stop.

 

Junmyeon was honestly happy to see him like that.

 

He would blush like hell whenever the catboy would always go shirtless before getting on the bed.  _ ** **How the heck did he have those glorious abs?****_  Junmyeon thought. Kris would pull him close to his naked torso, sharing the warmth. Junmyeon would hide his blushing face by nuzzling his face into the catboy’s neck. Junmyeon liked the heat from Kris’s body more than the heater in his room so he forgot about getting it repaired.

 

+++

 

Two months had passed by quickly, Junmyeon had actually grown fond of the catboy. He realized that keeping him was the best decision but the feelings Junmyeon had for the catboy were different. Kris just won’t fail make his heart to flutter and his mind to become fuzzy every time with his crazy affectionate acts. Junmyeon tried to tell himself that it wasn’t good but he just couldn’t anymore.

 

The way Kris would give him a bone crushing hug every time he come home after work either at the evening or at night. The way Kris would pull him down by his wrist out of nowhere just to cuddle with him on the couch instead of watching the television. The way Kris would wrap his slender arms around his waist and pull close to him when he felt cold every single night.

 

The way Kris growled at a random stranger(s) at the mall and said, “ _He was checking you out!”_  when asked why. The way Kris would listen carefully to his problems about his work. The way Kris would like to tease him that he was short and then persuade him by giving him a really tight hug and not letting him go until he was okay. Most of all, Junmyeon would always feel his heart racing when the way Kris―

 

He forgotten what he was thinking when a pair of strong arms slipped around his waist from the back and then, a chin resting on his right shoulder. “K-Kris? You’re up?” Junmyeon also noticed that Kris really liked to give back-hugs these days. “Hm. _.._ ” The catboy hummed shortly. “Feeling good?” Junmyeon smiled as he flipped the beaten egg on the pan expertly.

 

“Mm. _._. You smell nice, Master.”

 

“That’s because I already showered. Go take a shower first and I’ll finish making dinner for us.”

 

“…”

 

“Kris?”

 

“I want a kiss.”

 

Most of all, Junmyeon would always feel his heart raced when the way Kris asked for a kiss. Not on the lips though. Just a short kiss on the catboy’s forehead. Or on his cheeks. Or on the tip of his nose. Or on the side of his lips. Junmyeon wasn’t ready when would the catboy would ask him to kiss him on his lips. He would probably panic. He felt his cheeks burned just by imagining it. 

 

“Master?”

 

“Ah, yeah, what?”

 

“I said I want a kiss.”

 

“Um, where?”

 

“Here.”

 

“How am I supposed to do that when you’re still holding me like this?”

 

“How can you not? See, we’re this close.”

 

Junmyeon made his greatest mistake by looking to his right. The catboy’s face was a few centimeters apart from him, looking at him with his messy bed-hair and soft gaze. This time, Junmyeon felt his face and his ears burned a lot more. Kris nudged his nose onto his owner’s right cheek, wanting a kiss from him no matter what. If anyone was there looking at them by their backs, they would look like kissing each other.

 

Junmyeon leaned forward and pressed a quick peck on the catboy’s left cheek, ignoring his pounding heart at that moment, “Th-There. Now go.” The catboy grinned happily after nosing into his owner’s cheek again. “I can’t wait for dinner!~” Kris shouted while heading upstairs and Junmyeon laughed softly. He went back to his thoughts and felt his face burned for the nth time of the day.

 

He winced in pain as he forgotten to get a washcloth to carry the hot pan. Junmyeon sighed. His right hand had been burned slightly but luckily, it wasn’t that serious. He then went to the sink and lets the cold water run on the burnt area for a while. Junmyeon chewed on his lower lip as the burned area was slowly drying out. He flew back to his thoughts again. Yes, he liked Kris but maybe now, it was  _more_  than that.

 

+++

 

It was just another normal night. Kris was waiting for his owner to sleep with him. He couldn’t sleep if Junmyeon wasn’t by his side. He liked keeping his owner warm. He liked seeing his owner’s calm sleeping face. Kris couldn’t help but to say that his owner looked cute but he didn’t say that out loud of course. He would always have this weird feeling inside him whenever his owner did something new but he liked it.

 

He liked whatever the shorter male would do but he had this weird feeling ever since the shorter male started to give him soft kisses on his face. He liked his owner’s kisses so ever since that day, he would ask the shorter male to kiss him. His owner didn’t even say no. Kris would feel his heart beat racing terribly when his owner kissed on the side of his lips but it was rare.

 

He wondered why his owner wouldn’t kiss him fully on his lips. He would always spot Junmyeon’s cheeks going slight pink whenever he asked a kiss. Kris’s tail swished in content when he saw his owner appearing from the door. Junmyeon stretched his arms before getting on the bed. Kris gently pulled the small figure close to share his warmth before resting his chin on top of the male’s head just like always.

 

Junmyeon blushed like always but of course the catboy didn’t notice that. He shyly buried his face into the catboy’s neck. After a few minutes of forcing himself to sleep, Junmyeon still couldn’t get to sleep. He didn’t know why. He then felt the catboy’s tail brushed against his legs. Junmyeon peered up to the catboy, “Kris?” He received a short hum in reply. “Why are you still awake?” Junmyeon questioned.

 

“I―”

 

_“Yeol!~”_

 

Kris quickly looked down to see his owner by the loud voice. Junmyeon was already staring at the catboy’s face, cheeks reddening. His neighbor, Mr Byun, had a catboy like him too except their faces were (obviously) different. It had been a while he didn’t hear his screams (read: moans) when he lived alone. Now that he was living with a catboy himself,  _ _this__  wasn’t a good timing. He could imagine what kind of questions Kris would ask him in three, two, ―

 

“What was that?”

 

“Just pretend you didn’t hear anything.”

 

“But it’s getting louder. You can’t sleep if they kept making loud noises like that.”

 

“It’s okay, Kris. I’m used to the, um, loud noises.”

 

“What are they doing exactly?”

 

One of Junmyeon’s greatest weakness was he couldn’t tell lies especially when it came to the catboy, “They’re um, th-they’re making l-love.” Kris frowned, confused, “Making love? Why are they doing that?” Junmyeon was sweating inwardly, “Well, they love each other, so why not?” Kris still didn’t understand, “What is making love anyway? How are they doing that?” The lights were off so Kris couldn’t see Junmyeon’s red face.

 

“You-You make love w-with the person you l-like or l-love the most. N-Now go to sleep.”

 

“But how―”

 

“I’m not answering your ques–”

 

 _“Chanyeol_ ― _Nghh_ ― _Ahh!”_

 

“–tions right now, Kris.”

 

“Okay...”

 

A lot of thoughts went through Kris’s mind on what his owner said about like and love and something like that so he decided to ask Chanyeol himself tomorrow. They were actually friends ever since Kris was brought into Junmyeon’s house. Kris would sometimes go to his catboy-friend's house when he felt bored being alone without his owner at home.

 

A few minutes had passed, Kris forgotten something important to ask. He woke up his owner by lightly shaking his body, “Master? Hey.” Junmyeon mumbled questioningly. “I want a kiss,” Kris leaned down to his owner so that it would be easy, but something else happened and it made the catboy’s heart to beat fast as hell. He didn't know why either. The shorter male then lets out soft snores after that.

 

Kris brought his right hand up and touched his lips with the pads of his fingers. He felt his heart was still beating very fast. He looked at the sleeping figure below him. He did the same to Junmyeon, brushing his owner’s parted lips. Kris felt something flying in his stomach and also in his heart. Junmyeon had just unconsciously kissed him fully on his lips. Yes, Kris liked his owner but maybe now, it was  _more_  than that.

 

+++

 

“Master?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Promise me that you won’t get angry or mad at me.”

 

Junmyeon opened his eyes when he heard the serious tone of Kris but he didn’t expect to see the catboy’s face was dangerously close from him. “Wh-What is it?” He stuttered. “Can I kiss you?” Junmyeon swore his face was now red. “What?” He blinked as he spluttered. “I asked that can I kiss you?” Kris calmly repeated his question. “Kris—” “I like you, Master. I really, really like you. Don’t you like me too?” Junmyeon gulped by his unexpected confession.

 

He saw the disappointment in Kris’s eyes when he stayed silent,  _ ** **So I wasn’t the only one...?****_ Junmyeon brought his hands and cupped Kris’s cheeks, making the catboy to look at him with wide eyes, “I don’t like you.” Kris felt his heart sank terribly and looked away from him almost immediately. “But… I love you, Kris.” The catboy stared at him with wide eyes again, his cat ears instantly becoming pointy.

 

His owner looked at him with a shy smile on his face. Kris couldn’t help but to close the tiny space between them, claiming his owner’s lips in a chaste kiss. Kris felt his whole being having goosebumps. Junmyeon had never felt this happy before. He circled his short arms around the catboy’s neck swiftly. Kris felt his lips collided perfectly onto his owner’s and he deepened the kiss almost eagerly.

 

Junmyeon felt his face burning by the catboy's blunt actions and parted their lips in an instant before burying his face into the catboy's neck in shyness. Kris smiled sheepishly before bringing his owner’s body closer to him before wrapping his tail around his small waist. Junmyeon smiled in his sleep. Maybe keeping Kris was the best decision he made in his life. No. It was the best decision he ever made in his life.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon went home after work and this time, it was already half past one in the morning. He opened the door to his house and expected the usual bone crushing hug when he stepped in, but he didn’t get any. Well, the catboy must be sleeping anyway since it was really late (it was in the middle of the morning). He sighed heavily as he headed upstairs, feeling tired from the long walk.

 

Kris stirred, being the light sleeper he was, when he heard water running in the bathroom. He shut his eyes close when the light in the room was switched on. Junmyeon peeked from the bathroom to see the catboy was still asleep or not. He forgotten to take his shirt where he placed it on the bed earlier before going for a shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist (he wore briefs inside) before tiptoeing to the bed.

 

The catboy must be in a deep slumber, seeing him not moving or flinching a bit when he switched on the light just now. That’s what he thought. Junmyeon wore the shirt and took off his towel before wearing his tracks, not knowing that the catboy was watching the breathtaking view. Junmyeon climbed onto the mattress and shifted closer to the catboy but not too close. He didn’t want Kris to wake up.

 

He studied the catboy’s handsome features for a while since he didn’t have the chance before this. Junmyeon brought his right hand up without him noticing. He stroked the catboy’s black locks softly and wondered how can a catboy could be this handsome (and hot-looking). He then brushed a few strands of hair from Kris’s forehead and caressed his left cheek tenderly,  _ ** **How can he still look handsome even when he’s asleep?****_

 

Junmyeon then brought his hand down and brushed Kris’s plush lips slowly with his thumb. He was shocked as hell when the catboy suddenly grabbed on his wrist. “Hey.” And Junmyeon really has a thing for Kris’s hoarse voice. “Hi...” He greeted shyly. “How was work?” The catboy bumped their noses together, making Junmyeon to smile. “Like always.” Kris opened his eyes slowly.

 

He noticed the tired look on his owner’s cute face. “Come here,” Kris stated warmly with a sleepy smile, cat ears flickering. Junmyeon smiled bashfully before scooting closer into the catboy’s arms. The heat from the catboy’s naked chest really calms him. Junmyeon greedily nuzzled his face into Kris’s broad torso. Kris smelled something. It was a familiar person’s scent on his owner every time he came back from work.

 

He brushed it off as soon as he heard his owner’s soft voice, “Kris?” He shortly hummed in response. “We’re throwing a farewell party tomorrow at my work place so don’t wait for me and go to sleep first, okay?” Kris frowned, tail tightening around his owner's waist unconsciously. “For who?” He almost growled. “It’s Jongdae’s. He’s moving to another branch,” Junmyeon answered sleepily.

 

Kris only hummed in reply. “Are you okay?” The catboy didn't answer. “Kris?” Still no answer. “Hey,” Junmyeon gently held his face, smiling softly. "I missed you," The catboy cutely whined and the next thing Junmyeon knew, Kris was kissing him. Junmyeon hummed against the kiss, spreading his fingers out of his right hand before placing it on the catboy’s chest. He missed Kris too. Junmyeon then bravely leaned upwards to deepen the kiss.

 

He felt goosebumps all over when he heard a moan from the catboy. The catboy retaliated his actions by tightening his arms around his owner’s waist before bringing him close as usual. Kris then brought his lips down and down, tracing the shorter male's jaw softly and left butterfly kisses on his smooth skin which made his owner to let out a small whine. Kris lets out a deep chuckle at that.

 

It made Junmyeon to shudder at the sound. Kris then reconnected their lips. Junmyeon didn't know why the catboy was such a good kisser because damn, he couldn't find himself to stop the kiss. He then parted their lips heavyheartedly and quickly pecked on Kris’s forehead before hiding his face into the catboy’s neck. Kris smiled at his owner’s cuteness as he tangled their legs together. It was about time he had to mark Junmyeon as his.

 

Just not yet.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon fastened his footsteps after running away from a certain someone. His heart still quickened whenever that unpleasant scene kept replaying on his head. Jongdae had kissed him. He had no idea that his colleague had liked him before. How come he hadn’t noticed? It didn’t matter now. What mattered now was how he was going to tell about it to Kris. Or should he not tell him? Junmyeon was so confused in his thoughts until he didn’t realize that he had already reached his house.

 

He opened the door slowly, hoping that the catboy was sleeping right now or else the catboy would find out just by looking at his troubled face. It was silent. Junmyeon sighed in relief as he took off his shoes and stepped inside before locking the door, thinking that Kris was asleep. Just when he turned around, he almost lost his breaths when familiar strong were wrapped around his body so suddenly.

 

The catboy hugged him rather tightly today as if they didn't meet for a few months, “I missed you.” Junmyeon’s body shuddered a little when the catboy nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, Kris’s face buried deep. Junmyeon hugged him back hesitantly and patted on the catboy’s back softly. It looked like Kris didn’t notice anything. That’s what he thought. Kris knitted his eyebrows when the familiar scent on his owner was rather strong today.

 

He didn’t want to think unnecessary things but he just couldn’t help it anymore. Junmyeon mentally panicked when the catboy didn’t break the hug,  ** ** _Di-Did he find out?_**** “Um, Kris?” It was silent but not until— “Are you seeing someone?” Junmyeon mentally paled,  ** ** _Fuck._**** “What? No,” He chuckled nervously, trying to pry off the hugging catboy but to no avail. “Someone left his scent on you and it’s really strong.” Junmyeon gulped audibly, “Really? I-I don’t smell anything though.”

 

“Are you really seeing someone?”

 

“Kris, please.”

 

Kris had his hands on his owner’s shoulders. He noticed that Junmyeon wasn’t looking him in the eyes. Kris became worried after noticing how pale his owner looked. “Did someone touch you?” Junmyeon shook his head, “He didn’t.” Kris frowned, tail swishing in irritation because he could sense that his owner was lying. “Did someone kiss you, then?” He asked in a dangerous tone.

 

“K-Kris…”

 

Junmyeon didn’t dare have his eyes meet with the catboy’s. He didn't want to lie to the catboy but he just didn't know how Kris would accept it if he told him what happened. He felt Kris pressed their foreheads together before intertwining his fingers with his into a firm grip and almost hovering over his small frame against the door. It looked like he had no choice but to tell the truth.

 

“My friends started drinking as soon the party started. Jongdae was drunk and-and he came a bit too close to me and I-I found that he actually liked me. But of course I didn’t return his feelings. I started to pack my stuffs but he pulled me close to him and-and tried to kiss me―”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Junmyeon shivered when he felt the catboy’s hot breaths near his left ear. His wrists were being pinned at either side of his head on the door, Kris's thumbs pressed against his tiny palms. Junmyeon swallowed the lump in his throat and shut his eyes close, couldn’t imagine there was a furious catboy standing in front of him. This was why he didn't want to tell the catboy in the first place.

 

The catboy would get too territorial or Junmyeon would like to put it simple, Kris would become too jealous if someone else tried to hit on him. Kris regretted not marking him yesterday or none of this would have happened. He saw his owner’s eyes were closed shut so he tried to be as calm as possible, not wanting to scare the already frightened Junmyeon, “Did he kiss you?” No answer.

 

“Did he?”

 

“He did but I-I pushed him away from me.”

 

Kris couldn’t imagine his owner being kissed by someone who  _wasn’t_   _him._ He speedily brought his lips to the side of Junmyeon’s neck, causing the shorter male to crack his eyes open but not saying anything. Kris nibbled on the pearl white skin of the shorter male. Junmyeon gasped and squirmed at the sudden sharp contact. Kris had never done this before. The catboy continued to graze the smaller male’s flesh deeper with jealousy and possessiveness.

 

Junmyeon chewed on his lower lip from letting out a groan. Kris’s long tail wrapped itself around Junmyeon’s waist and the catboy pressed their bodies together, causing the shorter male to tilt his head upwards as he let out a tiny soft moan by the friction between their lengths. A soft whimper escaped from Junmyeon’s lips when he felt the same sharp teeth grazing just below his left ear, his legs all feeling jelly.

 

Junmyeon just wanted to wrap his arms around Kris’s neck and wanted to bring him close to feel more of the sensation but he couldn’t because Kris’s grip were still tight around his wrists. The catboy licked on the fresh marks that he just created and moved his hands. His left hand was now pinning both of Junmyeon’s wrists above his head and his other one was unbuttoning his owner’s shirt.

 

“Kris? Wh-What are you doing?”

 

“Making you mine.”

 

Junmyeon felt his face burned just by the catboy’s blunt answer. “Ho-How?” Junmyeon stupidly asked. “By making love to you.” Junmyeon blinked, “Wha―” Junmyeon lets out a shriek and shut his eyes close when he felt his body being lifted all of a sudden. Kris walked into the living room and threw the shorter male on the couch gently before hovering over his small figure.

 

Junmyeon then looked up at the catboy with a flushed face. Junmyeon’s small waist was in between Kris’s long legs. He looked into the catboy’s eyes, thinking what the catboy had just said to him earlier and felt his face burned a lot more.  ** ** _He looks so small and so fragile from up here_**** , Kris mentally thought. The shorter male shivered when he felt the catboy licking again at the bite marks and then felt his lips trailing down.

 

Junmyeon brought the back of his right hand to cover his mouth from letting out more noises when Kris was sucking and grazing on his collarbone, leaving more fresh marks but he slipped out a moan unexpectedly when he felt the catboy’s tail inside his freaking underwear, wrapping it around his hardening length. Junmyeon nearly whimpered when his hand was then removed by the catboy himself, eyes gazing lovingly into his.

 

“I want to hear your voice.”

 

“I-I― Nnnnggg…”

 

He moaned in reply, just what the catboy wanted to hear when Junmyeon felt the catboy quickened his strokes around his length so suddenly. It definitely felt good, moreover it was Kris who was pleasuring him. Junmyeon felt his head going dizzy at that moment. Soft moans and groans were heard in the silent living room. Kris was pleased because his owner didn’t show any sign of stopping him.

 

The shorter male held onto the catboy’s shoulders firmly when he felt something churning below his stomach while Kris busied himself by leaving more hickeys at his owner’s neck, quickening his strokes. Junmyeon lets out a soft moan at his release, his head tipping upwards at the feeling on the couch, panting heavily. The catboy then hugged the shorter male tightly after a long while.

 

His long tail was still inside his owner’s briefs, messing with his come. Kris snuggled into his owner's neck and left wet kisses there, up to his jaw before claiming his lips softly. Junmyeon had his arms around the catboy’s neck before he eventually replied to his kiss. Kris then brought his lips to the shorter male’s left ear and a shiver went down to Junmyeon’s spine when he felt the catboy licking at his earlobe sensually.

 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but to wonder how did Kris know about this and where did he learn to do this-this  _stuff_ _?_  He lets out a soft whimper when he felt the catboy bit on his earlobe. “I don’t want anyone to take you away from me, Master.” He shivered when he heard Kris’s hoarse voice near his ear. Kris then hugged him again but gently this time. The shorter male kept on being silent.

 

“I… I can’t imagine living alone without you, Master,” Kris nuzzled his face into his owner’s neck, feeling his face burning while saying those. “I―” “Hey.” Kris looked at his owner once he felt his tiny palm on his right cheek. “Enough with the Master. Can you call me by my name?” Kris blinked. “Try calling me by my name.” Kris gulped, cat ears flattening, scared, “But that’s against the―” “I don’t care about the rules, Kris. It’s just you and me here.” The catboy didn't answer.

 

“I want you to call me by my name.”

 

“Master, I―”

 

“Stop calling me Master, please. I don’t really like the sound of it.”

 

“…”

 

“Kris―”

 

“Junmyeon...”

 

Said male smiled. He already liked the way his name coming out from Kris’s lips, “Say it again.” The catboy latched his lips onto his owner’s neck while murmuring Junmyeon’s name a few times, liking the way his owner’s name rolled on his tongue, “Junmyeon, Junmyeon, Junmyeon.” One might think Junmyeon was being crazy but he never felt so pleased before after hearing the catboy called him by his name.

 

Hybrids weren’t allowed to call their owner’s name for a long time ago but Junmyeon didn’t really care about that ridiculous rule. He felt different when the catboy called him Master. He really didn’t like the sound of it. He  _love_ _ _d__  Kris and he wanted the catboy to call him by his name from this day onward. He cupped the catboy’s cheeks and gave him a wild kiss.

 

Kris lets out a low moan when the shorter male’s tongue swirled inside his wet cavern. That was the sexiest thing Junmyeon had heard in his whole life. The temperature was cold but both of them were sweating by the intense atmosphere. Junmyeon held onto the catboy’s arms tightly when he felt the tip of Kris’s tail was entering him slowly. It was painful (since it was his first time) but he didn’t mind because he was going to do it with Kris.

 

After getting his owner stretched properly, Kris settled himself between Junmyeon’s legs before unzipping both of their pants. Junmyeon blushed deep red and hid his face into Kris’s neck, still wondering where Kris learnt all of these. Junmyeon had never let anyone touch him before. Kris was his first. He felt the catboy cupped his cheeks, making him to look at him but Junmyeon had his eyes closed shut.

 

Kris then brushed his owner’s lips with his thumb. Somehow, Junmyeon braved himself to open his eyes only to see the catboy’s face inches apart from his. “I love you, Junmyeon.” That’s what he heard before the catboy entered him slowly and cautiously. A pain shot through Junmyeon’s back and Junmyeon had to endure it. He knew it would be replaced by pleasure later. He read it tons of times in the internet before he had brought in the catboy.

 

His small hands roamed all over the catboy’s muscular body and tugged on his shirt, wanting it to be taken off and it did. Kris took his shirt off before throwing it somewhere and the shorter male had a nice view of his glorious abs. “K-Kris― Ngaa–Ahh― Mpmh _—_ ” Junmyeon’s moans were soon muffled against Kris’s mouth when the catboy pressed their lips together into a passionate kiss.

 

The shorter male’s hands went up and fisted a handful of the catboy’s hair out of instinct. Junmyeon pulled the catboy close to him, lips not leaving each other from the intense make-out. Junmyeon instantly gasped in their kiss when he felt the catboy hit the spot inside him and an instant wave of pleasure washed over his body. But it was only for a few seconds. He wanted to feel more of it, “K-Keep hitting me there.”

 

“Here?”

 

“No, a bit― Hngh!”

 

Junmyeon’s head sprung up when Kris hit the spot inside him again. He moaned in a mess when Kris kept hitting that spot dead straight for a few times. All Junmyeon saw was white and had his hands at the edge of the couch on both sides, receiving the pleasure. Kris grabbed both of his owner’s small hands and intertwined their fingers before pinning them at the either side of his head on the couch.

 

Kris didn’t know why but he was pleased when he heard his owner’s voice. He nuzzled his face into Junmyeon’s neck and felt his owner tightening the grip of their hands as Kris quickened his pace. His owner was being really vocal but Kris didn’t mind at all. He loved hearing his owner’s voice because he was the cause. Junmyeon’s walls clenched around his length but Kris continued with the speed, groaning on how tight his owner was.

 

“Ngh― _K-Kris!!_ ”

 

Chanyeol was right. His owner did scream his name at his orgasm. Kris smiled with proud and lets out a low groan near the shorter male’s neck at his own release deep inside his owner. Junmyeon panted heavily, finally having his eyes open after receiving too much pleasure. He looked at the ceiling above him with a blank face. He couldn’t believe that Kris had just made love to him.

 

The catboy suddenly flipped their positions. Junmyeon was on top of him now, both still connected to each other. Junmyeon smiled bashfully before kissing Kris softly on his lips. The catboy groaned when Junmyeon parted their lips a bit too quickly but then, he smiled with his eyes closed when he felt his owner’s soft lips pressed against his forehead, the tip of his nose, both of his cheeks, both sides of his lips.

 

Junmyeon scratched the back of the Kris’s cat ears and earned a satisfied purr. This was the first time Junmyeon had heard Kris’s purrs. It was really soothing to hear.  ** ** _I should do this often to him_**** , Junmyeon thought. He then rested the right side of his face on Kris’s naked chest. Junmyeon smiled with his eyes closed when he felt Kris playing with his hair before he drifted off to a deep slumber together with the catboy.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon stirred in his sleep when he smelled the scent of toast. He thought he was imagining things so he kept his eyes closed and snuggled with the catboy beside him, which turned out to be his pillow. He rubbed his eyes lazily and lets out a tired yawn before opening his eyes to see the right side of the bed was empty. He leaned his back against the headboard, ignoring the pain on his back as he thought for a while.

 

How did he end up being in his bedroom? Junmyeon looked down to see what he was wearing. He definitely didn't remember wearing Kris’s black long sleeved t-shirt. It looked so big and so loose on him. He lifted up the covers and… He wasn’t wearing anything beneath his waist but the shirt covered until half of his thighs. Blood rushed to the shorter male’s face as memories from yesterday dawned upon him.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

He covered his lower region and turned to his left at the door.  _ ** **Kris****_ _._  He saw the half-nude catboy walking towards the bed with a tray in his hands, cat ears flat on his hair. Kris placed the tray on the bedside table and took the plate from it before placing it beside his owner on the mattress. Junmyeon just looked down at the toast dumbly as the catboy took a chair and sat beside the bed, not saying anything.

 

“W-Wh-What is it?”

 

Junmyeon stammered terribly and felt like slapping himself for making it to look awkward. The catboy didn’t respond anything so he ate the toast quietly as he felt hungry out of the blue. Two pieces of toast were soon in his tummy. Junmyeon then took the glass from the bedside table awkwardly, realizing that the catboy had been secretly taking glances on him. He sipped on the orange juice and sighed inwardly,  _ ** **Why is it so awkward?****_

 

“Kris… About yesterday―”

 

He didn’t even manage to complete his sentence when the catboy pulled him into a tight hug without warning, making him to grip on the glass tighter. His chin was on Kris’s right shoulder and he could feel Kris’s heart beating fast from here. He closed his eyes as he felt the catboy nuzzling into his neck, his hot breaths ghosting over his skin. “Please don’t leave me.” Junmyeon pulled apart from him almost quickly.

 

He looked into the catboy’s eyes. Junmyeon brought his left hand to caress the catboy’s right cheek tenderly and lovingly, “I won’t leave you, Kris…” Kris’s cat ears perked up and smiled broadly before leaning down to kiss his owner but stopped when he felt Junmyeon’s hand on his chest. “I won’t leave you but… Will you stay with me?” Kris cupped his owner’s soft cheeks which felt warm.

 

He pressed their foreheads together, gazing into Junmyeon’s eyes before going down to his soft lips, “Of course, Junmyeon.” Said male smiled when he heard his name from the catboy’s lips. He leaned forward to him and their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet (sweet because of the orange juice) and all Kris had in his mind was how lucky he was to have an owner like Junmyeon.

 

His right hand traveled down to his owner’s back and pulled him closer before carrying him to sit on his lap but he stopped and pulled back when he heard a soft whine. The catboy looked at Junmyeon with worry. “I-I haven’t brush my teeth yet,” Junmyeon looked down at the glass he was holding and felt his cheeks burned without any reason. Kris chuckled at his owner’s flushed face.

 

Kris then slipped out a laugh when he noticed something. Junmyeon looked at him with his flushed cheeks, hoping it wasn’t too red and looked at the catboy with a threatening look on his face, “What are you laughing at?” Kris stifled a laughter, “Your hair.” Junmyeon's hair was sticking out at different angles messily. Kris had to admit it actually looked cute on his owner.

 

Junmyeon huffed in annoyance and got off from the bed, totally forgetting that he didn’t wear anything below and limped slightly while walking to the cupboard which had a long rectangular-shaped mirror. He almost gasped on what he saw,  _ ** **Why my hair looks like tree branches today?****_ He squeaked in surprise when Kris hugged him from the back promptly, his long arms circling around his waist tightly.

 

He blushed for the nth time in that morning when he saw the catboy nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck on the mirror. Kris was holding him so tightly. Junmyeon never felt so safe before. Kris looked so… He looked so romantic. “Does it hurt?” He felt a kiss on his left shoulder. “Huh?” Junmyeon blinked as he stared at their reflection. “Your back. Does it hurt?” Junmyeon blushed even more, “Um, yeah. I-It’ll be okay soon.”

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

“No! I mean, of course not.”

 

“I thought you hated me.”

 

Junmyeon shivered when he saw and felt the catboy’s mouth were now pressed against the side of his neck. He then only realized there were  _ _lots__  of love bites and hickeys decorating his neck from yesterday.  _ ** **Damn…****_  Junmyeon relaxed at the warmth radiating from the catboy. He rested his small hands onto the catboy’s large ones before he leaned his back against the catboy’s broad chest.

 

He giggled which was the cutest thing Kris ever heard when he nuzzled his nose into Junmyeon’s hair. “It tickles, Kris.” The catboy smirked (Junmyeon might have fainted if he’d seen that) before he started tickling on his owner’s sides. Junmyeon closed his eyes shut and swatted the catboy’s hands while controlling his laughter. He laughed uncontrollably in defeat when Kris’s mischievous hands went further upwards.

 

The catboy even blew air near to his neck, his long tail brushing on his sides. Junmyeon turned around so fast and found himself pressed against the cupboard. He stared up to the catboy, cheeks reddening. Kris hugged the small figure as he couldn’t handle how cute his owner was. The shirt that he chose really suited on him. Junmyeon’s arms circled around the catboy’s middle shyly.

 

Kris smiled when his owner was snuggling into his chest. He pulled apart from his owner, having his left hand on Junmyeon’s hip and his other hand caressing the shorter male’s hair while Junmyeon looked up to him with his eyes closed, arms never leaving from his waist. “Do you hate me for doing it with you?” The catboy's sounded so worried. Kris was scared, to be honest.

 

“I don’t, Kris. In fact,” Junmyeon hid his face into the catboy’s chest, “You were really good… I don’t mind doing it often..” Kris smiled from ear to ear when he heard his last sentence but he pretended that he didn’t hear it, “Don’t you feel cold?” Junmyeon peered up to him innocently, “What was that?” Kris smiled not-so-evilly, gaze fond, “You didn’t realize?” Junmyeon blushed deep red as Kris’s tail brushed against his naked thighs.

 

He tried to push the catboy away from him and get some pants to wear but it was too late. Kris had already hugged him tight, making him unable to move his arms and hands. “Kris! Let me go alreadyyy _.._.” Junmyeon whined in embarrassment. “It’s okay, actually. Nothing that I haven’t seen.” Junmyeon couldn’t blush anymore and felt his whole body burned from embarrassment.

 

The catboy laughed when he heard his owner mumbled  _‘Pervert’_  under his breath. He lifted his owner's cute face and saw how flushed and sulky his face was. Junmyeon didn’t even look at him. The catboy chuckled at his owner’s childishness and tilted his head before pulling him into a sweet deep kiss. Junmyeon ended up melting into the kiss, legs weakening.

 

He squeaked in surprise when the catboy pushed him over to the bed. Junmyeon fell on the mattress on his back with a huff and the next thing he knew, the catboy was hovering over him, his cat ears perked up cutely. The catboy studied the shorter male’s flushed face in silence. Kris had to admit that his owner looked absolutely beautiful from up close. Junmyeon then whined out loud, looking away, “I st-still need to we-wear something, K-Kris.”

 

“But I like seeing you like this.”

 

“Pe-Pervert.”

 

“Says the one who wanted the shirt off from me when we were making―”

 

Junmyeon covered the catboy’s mouth with both of his hands and tried to give the catboy a threatening look but he failed anyway because Kris’s handsome face was inches apart from him and he just wanted to kiss that soft and plush lips of the catboy senselessly. “O-Okay. I have to admit. I actually like seeing you like this too,” Junmyeon blushed hard by his own confession.

 

“Haha, you’re really cute, Junmyeon.”

 

“I― Wait, what?! Cute?!”

 

“Yes. You. Cute.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! I’m handsome!”

 

“You still look cute to me.”

 

“I told you, I. Am. Handsome.”

 

“Just look at you right now, so cute.”

 

“Hmph _._ ”

 

“Are you angry?”

 

Kris pecked on his forehead. Junmyeon didn’t answer. “Don’t be mad.” A peck on his left cheek. “Not talking to you,” Junmyeon purposely sulked. “Hey.” A peck on the right side of his lips. “Ju-Just kiss me already,” Junmyeon finally surrendered while Kris grinned. Junmyeon closed his eyes when he saw the catboy leaned down to him and then, Kris’s lips were pressed against his so gently.

 

He then looped his arms around Kris’s neck and whined softly when the catboy deepened the chaste kiss. Junmyeon didn't want this to end. Everything felt perfect. Kris was perfect. Junmyeon leaned upwards to deepen the kiss even more, loving the way the catboy part their lips for a millisecond before connecting their lips again. They took their time exchanging soft kisses… And Junmyeon sneakily tried to heat things up.

 

They ended up having another round in Sunday morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon already felt complete ever since he had Kris by his side. Kris felt incomplete without Junmyeon, and he was ready to live with him for the rest of his life.

 


	2. [sequel]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 150320

 

Months passed by, their relationship was good despite the changing locations of Junmyeon’s work. Junmyeon would sometimes bring Kris out for a walk, movies and some places to eat to let the catboy explore and get used to the human world but most of all, (Kris prefers actually) they would spend their time in the house, cuddling on the couch or on Junmyeon’s bed.

 

Junmyeon loved every side of Kris.

 

The cute one. The cuddly one. The possessive one. The jealous one. The territorial one. The bed hair one. The hot half-naked one. The love making one. Most of all, the lovey-dovey one. The catboy would hold him tight in his sleep and Junmyeon would pet the back of his cat ears, earning soft purrs and murmurs in response where he find it really adorable and really cute.

 

Sometimes he had to go away for a few days because of his work but the catboy understood. Kris was already used to not have his owner being at home for a few days, like three to four days. His owner would come back and Kris would jump at the door to welcome him before pulling him to bed right away, cuddling with him (and marking him until he was truly satisfied).

 

Junmyeon didn’t mind at all.

 

The tight grip around his waist would tell him that the catboy missed him so much. He would always smile in his sleep, having his own arms circled around the catboy’s middle tightly. Kris wouldn’t even force him from getting it on. They would always do when the mood comes, like while watching a movie but they end up getting it on and boy they would be excited when they start doing it.

 

They would be eager to show little signs of craving for each other after a few days of not seeing each other. The catboy would always wait for his call from the house phone from his owner when he was away from home. Kris would hear how tired his owner’s voice was on the line. Kris just wanted to hold him tight so that his tiredness would fly away and not come back.

 

It hurt his heart to hear his owner’s voice all sleepy and all tired at the same time no matter how Junmyeon tried hard not to sound tired. So Kris would talk to his owner until he would fall asleep. They would sometimes video-call and Kris loved it the most whenever he caught the sight of his sleeping owner. They trust and rely on each other. That’s all Junmyeon and Kris wanted their relationship to be.

 

+++

 

Kris almost cried this time. It’d been almost a week and a half (twelve days to be precise) ever since Junmyeon had gone to Busan. The catboy missed his owner terribly. It was Thursday and another two or a day, his owner would be home but he couldn’t handle it anymore. He wanted Junmyeon now. Right now. Not only that, Junmyeon hesitantly told him through the phone yesterday that Jongdae was working there too.

 

It made jealousy bubbled inside him. He was unable to sleep even though Junmyeon told him he would be alright. The catboy laid flat on the couch, waiting for the phone to ring in a few minutes. He imagined a scene where Jongdae and his owner were working together. He growled in irritation just by imagining it.  ** ** _Junmyeon is mine_**** _,_  He thought inwardly. He jumped off from the couch, almost tripping on his tail, to get the phone when it rang. 

 

_“Kris?”_

“Hey.”

 

_“Hi. Were you asleep?”_

“No.”

 

_“Have you eaten?”_

“Yes.”

 

_“Did you go to Chanyeol’s house?”_

“Mhm.”

 

_“Are you okay?”_

“…”

 

_“Kris?”_

“…”

 

_“Are you feeling sleepy? You should sleep if you’re sleepy you know. I—”_

“I miss you, Junmyeon.”

 

Kris could imagine his owner’s pale face turned into pink right now.

 

_“I-I miss you too.”_

“I miss holding you, your voice, your scent, your face, your everything. I really miss you a lot…”

 

_“Kris…”_

“When are you coming?”

 

_“Huh?”_

“When are you coming home?”

 

_“Oh, um, maybe another day. Jongdae is helping to finish the _—_ ”_

“What?”

 

_“Don’t worry, Kris. He’s just helping me and he already apologized.”_

“Oh.”

 

_“Are you okay?”_

“…”

 

_“Kris?”_

“…”

 

_“Kris... Please say something…”_

“…”

 

_“Kri—”_

“I want you right now.”

 

Kris heard his owner coughing on the other line.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

_“Ye-Yeah?”_

“I miss you so much… Come home please…”

 

_“I-I’ll try, okay? I miss you a lot too.”_

“Can’t you come right now?”

 

_“ ** ***sighs*****  Next time, I better bring you with me.”_

“Really? You would do that?”

 

_“Un.”_

“Awesome.”

 

_“Why is that?”_

“So that Jongdae doesn’t take advantage of you.”

 

_“ ** ***chuckles***** He already has someone, Kris.”_

“I don’t believe it until I see him with my own eyes.”

 

_“ ** ***laughs*****  You're so…”_

“Protective?”

 

_“More like possessive ** ***laughs***** ”_

“But you like it.”

 

_“…”_

“Don’t you?”

 

_“Yo-You should g-go to sleep.”_

“You didn’t answer.”

 

_“I-It’s getting late. I should go now.”_

“Haha.”

 

There was a short silence and Kris was the one who broke it first.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

_“Wh-What?”_

“I love you. Good night, and sleep well.”

 

_“Un… I love you too, Kris. Good night.”_

Both of them had wide grins and shy smiles on their faces after they hung up. Junmyeon couldn’t stop smiling and felt his cheeks were still burning as he remembered Kris’s needy words. Today’s phone call was definitely his favorite. He never thought the timid catboy at first would be this lovey-dovey to him but he didn’t mind. He loved it. Kris wasn’t like this at first and it made him to giggle.

 

It made him to feel that he needed to get out from here as soon as possible and go home straight away to see the catboy right now. He even thought of abandoning his work and go home to see Kris but then, his boss's fierce face snapped him out from the thought. Junmyeon smiled with his eyes close as he thought of snuggling beside Kris. He ended up sleeping while thinking about the catboy.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon couldn’t stop smiling ever since he got off from the train. He arrived to Seoul already in the middle of the morning around one-fifteen. He was feeling anxious to go home. The best part was he didn’t tell Kris that he would be coming home because he wanted to surprise the catboy who was missing him so damn much. A part of him was feeling tired.

 

But he didn’t feel that at all when he was sent off in front of his house by a cab where he hopped on after almost half an hour of travelling from the train station. It was sure a long journey and he felt his limbs were giving out but still, he was determine to give a little surprise to the catboy who was clad in white tank top and shorts, sleeping peacefully on his bed.

 

Junmyeon went straight to the bathroom quietly, not wanting to see the catboy first or else he couldn't control himself to kiss the catboy senselessly. He took a shower, feeling the cold water washed all of his sweat and his tiredness. After he was done, Junmyeon didn’t have any energy to dry his hair so he let it be. He only wore a loose shirt which actually belonged to Kris.

 

He tiptoed silently to the bed. The catboy was laid flat with his back on the mattress with a calm expression on his handsome sleeping face. Junmyeon smiled at the view. Kris tried waiting for his owner but then, it was past midnight so he decided to go to sleep, thinking that maybe his owner would come tomorrow night. He felt odd. He knew he was having a deep sleep.

 

Kris couldn’t help but to think he wasn’t dreaming when he felt a light weight on top of his body. It wasn’t that heavy but it felt really, really real. Then, he felt something soft pressed on the corner of his lips and then a small palm on his left cheek. Kris opened his heavy lidded eyes. The corner of his lips curved upwards into a sleepy plus lazy smile upon seeing the view in front of him.  

 

What a pleasant way to wake up in the middle of the night to see his owner on top of him with his hair slightly damp from the shower which looked so, so hot. The catboy lets out a long satisfied hum in drowsiness when the shorter male started kissing him softly on his lips. He then moved his lips to deepen the chaste kiss. It was filled with want and need but it was also sweet.

 

It was silent. Only their lips were moving and they showered each other with kisses on how much they missed each other. The shorter male whimpered softly when he felt Kris suddenly nibbled on his lower lip, asking for entrance. He lets out a needy moan when the catboy let his greedy tongue tasting every inch inside his hot cavern after almost two weeks not being able to see his beloved owner.

 

Kris lets out a low growl when the petite male sucked on his tongue and it felt so godly good but much to his disappointment, Junmyeon pulled away and chuckled after seeing the catboy’s flushed face. His chuckles were soon replaced with a squeak when the catboy switched their positions in a second. Junmyeon was now laid flat with his back on the mattress.

 

He looked up to see Kris smiling lovingly at him. The catboy chuckled because his owner was the one who was flushed now. Kris leaned down slowly, nuzzling his face into his owner’s milky neck and pleasant tingles went throughout Junmyeon’s body when the catboy used his teeth to leave kittenish nibbles on his neck. He rested both of his hands on the catboy's shoulders before angling his neck.

 

He was giving the catboy a signal to go on and blood rushed to his whole body in an instant when the soft nibbles turned into sharp bites. Kris noticed the (plenty) bite marks that he’d given to him the day before his owner left (so that the people would know Junmyeon was taken) was fading so he started to create new ones to mark him again as a sign his possession.

 

Kris loved doing this, letting his owner know indirectly that he was his (even though it sounded more like being possessive). The shorter male wrapped his arms around Kris’s neck possessively and moaned softly into the catboy’s hair when Kris bit and sucked on his collarbone delightfully, adding more fresh marks and love bites than that day before he left.

 

Desire engulfed Junmyeon’s body as he craved for Kris’s touch and each of his soft yet delicate touches made his skin burn in delight. He couldn’t get enough of it. It had been almost two weeks since they last saw each other. He really couldn’t hold back anymore. He missed Kris so much. Kris returned to his owner’s swollen lips and they kissed passionately, smothering each other with sloppy yet desperate kisses.

 

Junmyeon felt adrenaline rushing through him when the catboy rolled his hips onto his, rubbing their erections together sensually. Kris’s long tail was curled up in the air before sneaking underneath the shorter male’s shirt and brushed against the shorter male’s hardening nubs of both of his nipples, earning a muffled moan from the flushed male who writhed underneath him.

 

“Mmphh _—_ Kris _ _—__ ”

 

Junmyeon leaned forward to press his lips harder onto the catboy’s plush ones, closing the extremely small gap between them. His small hands began to roam from the catboy’s cheeks down to the catboy’s chest and further down to the catboy’s god-like abs. Yes, he definitely missed that too. Kris retaliate his actions by removing the big shirt from his owner before throwing it somewhere.

 

He looked down at the shorter male and awed at the gorgeous view before him. Junmyeon’s hair was still damp from the intense atmosphere, a bead of sweat beautifully trailing down to the side of his beautiful face, his flushed cheeks, the way he panted for air and his twinkling eyes almost made the catboy lose his sanity. Junmyeon was a definition of perfection.

 

Kris leaned down to the shorter male’s left ear and purred before nipping hard on his earlobe, earning a surprised gasp from the petite male. Junmyeon replied his actions by sliding down a bit from his place and sunk his teeth into the Kris’s neck, earning a low grumble from the catboy. It sounded erotic and yes, he was aroused just by hearing that.

 

He didn’t expect to be moaning in a mess when he felt the catboy brought his plush lips and sucked on his left nipple. Junmyeon threw his head back in pleasure as well as his body, fisting the sheets for dear life.  ** ** _He definitely l-learned this fr-from Chanyeol. I-I swear I'm gonna beat the hell out of Baek _—__**** His thoughts were soon washed away when he found himself taking a fistful of the catboy’s hair.

 

He panted for air when the catboy sucked on the other one deeper this time. Junmyeon was sweating terribly but Kris was just getting started. Junmyeon couldn’t hold it anymore. The nonstop pleasure from the catboy’s doings and the teasing didn’t help to reduce the throbbing pain that was coming between his legs. He needed Kris badly right now.

 

He was totally ready for the next level because he couldn’t handle the teasing anymore, not that he hated it by the way. He slipped out a gasp when he felt a sharp nip on his left hip and then tongue soothing the burning sensation. Junmyeon seriously couldn’t handle it anymore. The slight movements of his owner stopped Kris on whatever he was doing.

 

He felt Junmyeon’s palms on both of his cheeks. Kris went up to him and the next thing he knew, Junmyeon was kissing him. Kris was about to ask him what’s wrong once the shorter male pulled away after a while but they end up gazing into each other’s’ eyes with need. “Kris… Please don’t stop until morning…” Kris didn’t need to think twice before making Junmyeon moaning out his name in a mess in the next few minutes.

 

+++

 

They didn’t do anything on the next day since they were exhausted from yesterday’s activities (both of them having several and plenty of rounds). They were on bed all day after cleaning up themselves and the bed sheets of course, it was already soaked with their… You know. They spent the whole day and night on bed, cuddling each other, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

 

They even kept exchanging soft and slightly intimate kisses as if yesterday wasn’t enough. Both of them really won’t get enough of each other. It was really nice. They didn't sleep at all at the day as they didn't stop exchanging sweet and affectionate things towards each other and they didn’t mind at all. They didn’t mind at all as long they were together like this. 

 


	3. [a random drabble]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 161119

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“That’s my new co-worker that I told you last week, Kris. Say hi.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know his name.”

 

“Oh silly me. His name is Luhan. Say hi now.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“Kris…”

 

“I don’t like him.”

 

“Be a good kitty and say hi, Kris.”

 

“What do I get?”

 

“I― What do you want?”

 

“I want you to do everything on what I say for one day.”

 

“ ** ** _*sighs*_****  Deal.”

 

Kris stared at the new face of a guy who was sitting across Junmyeon at the table filled with Junmyeon’s little group of friends. The new guy was currently looking at him, a nervous smile on his pretty face as the male took quick glances on his owner. Kris’s tail swished in annoyance, brows furrowing, “I’m Kris and I don’t like you.” The catboy earned a hard nudge against his ribs from his owner.

 

Junmyeon was sitting on the catboy’s right side. Kris mewled inwardly in pain. “Someone’s jelly~” Kris turned to the front to look at the person who was seated beside Luhan. Minseok, Junmyeon’s other friend, was giving the catboy teasing stares while Junmyeon only blushed in embarrassment. Their ordered food have arrived and everyone, including Kris, began to dig in.

 

It was true that Kris didn’t like Luhan. That guy’s scent was on his owner every freaking time Junmyeon reached home from work. Kris didn’t like it one bit. He demanded answers from Junmyeon every day and the male had enough of his ramblings so he decided to introduce to his new co-worker. Kris wasn’t jealous. He just didn’t like other people’s smell on Junmyeon.

 

It was different, right?

 

Moreover, he didn’t like the fact that Junmyeon practically ignored him when they arrived here at the restaurant, talking to this Luhan guy ever since they met earlier outside before heading here. Kris kept quiet at first not until Junmyeon had told him to introduce himself to Luhan. Oh he won’t be that good to that pretty stranger. Junmyeon asked him if he needed anything extra for his meal on every minute.

 

Kris held back himself from grinning at the attention. His tail brushed softly against Junmyeon’s legs, wanting more of his attention but of course his owner couldn’t notice it. Junmyeon was wearing jeans, the brushes of his tail couldn’t be felt through the thick fabric. Kris then frowned when Junmyeon began to ignore him again, talking to Luhan like there was no tomorrow.

 

He didn’t even know what they were talking about either. His cat ears began to itch. He resisted himself from scratching the itch or else he would purr and he didn’t want anyone to coo him, unless it’s Junmyeon. He only loved it when Junmyeon cooed over him. He never really expose his cat ears when they were outside. He would cover it by hovering the hood of his favorite black jacket which Junmyeon had bought for him.

 

The catboy sighed in relief as they walked out of the restaurant, receiving judging stares from some of the people there just because he had the hood covering his head, staring at him as if he was some sort of a serial killer. They would never notice his black tail where the color matched with his black jeans. This was the reason he hated going outside but for Junmyeon, he would never say no.

 

The catboy was surprised when he suddenly felt something warm pressed against his right palm. He looked down to his side and saw his owner who smiled ever so brightly up to him. Junmyeon was holding his hand so tightly. Kris found himself smiling back but not until he heard Junmyeon said that they would be going to a shopping complex. Kris seriously hated going outside.

 

///

 

He hated hearing their cheery laugh. He hated seeing their linked-arms. He hated the bright smile on Luhan’s face. He hated everything about this so-called ‘hangout’. It was supposed to be his and only Junmyeon’s hangout! The catboy had buried his hands in his jeans’ pocket, a resting scowl on his face as he looked at the few persons in front of him, including Junmyeon.

 

They were just walking around the complex when suddenly out of nowhere, Luhan snatched Junmyeon away to go to a certain shop. Kris had to roll his eyes when they came back outside, their arms linked. Junmyeon also forced him to follow him to take a picture at photo booth earlier. It was all cramped inside and Kris hated crowded space. He took his chance to hug Junmyeon from the back.

 

He noticed how Junmyeon’s face was flushed as Junmyeon’s other friend, Junyeol, handed him the small pictures of them. Kris smirked. He was back-hugging Junmyeon for the whole time. The catboy had enough when Luhan had his freaking arm around Junmyeon’s freaking waist. He terribly noticed the way how Junmyeon seemed to be uncomfortable with that so he had to take action.

 

The catboy silently walked behind them, scanning them if he could bring any distractions on Luhan. Luhan’s arm was still around Junmyeon which irked him a lot. Minseok had an iced Americano in his left hand and Luhan was just walking on his left side. An idea popped in Kris’s evil mind. Much to his delight, when he looked down, Luhan’s shoelaces were dangling loosely.

 

Kris didn’t waste a second before he stepped on it. The result was messy. Luhan tried to hold Minseok’s hand from falling and the drink in Minseok’s hand ended up falling on the floor, the liquid splashing on Luhan’s jeans. Kris smirked in victory before purposely looked behind him, finding the fake culprit as he heard Luhan cussing over the person.

 

“Jun, please help me…”

 

Kris immediately wrapped his right arm around Junmyeon, same goes to his tail. He glared at Luhan. He knew the guy was doing this on purpose but there was a limit and the limit had been reached. “Kris, what are you doing? Let me go.” Kris didn’t listen. “Kris, Luhan needs me.” The catboy’s tail tightened around his waist, hand gripping firmly on Junmyeon’s right hip.

 

“He wants to take you away from me,” He growled as he kept glaring at Luhan who was looking surprised. Junmyeon’s other friends didn’t know whether to laugh or to feel sorry. “Kris―” “I’m not letting you go anywhere.” Junmyeon surrendered. “It’s okay, Junmyeon. Go home with your catboy first, alright? Good night.” Kris still had a glowering stare towards Luhan who walked away with Junmyeon’s other friends.

 

///

 

“What was that all about, Kris?”

 

Junmyeon asked with slight rage. Both of them just returned home. “I don’t like him. That was all about,” The catboy sat on the loveseat, answering with a blank tone. Junmyeon held back a groan at how childish Kris was, “Luhan isn’t all good at Korean and he needs me, Kris. I hope you can understand that.” He didn’t expect that Kris would snort at him, tail swishing wildly on the cushion, cat ears still uncovered.

 

“Also, how many times I have to tell you not to cover your ears? People might think you’re a killer or something. Why can’t you just be like other cats?!”

 

That really hurt for Kris. The catboy didn’t show it. He just moved slightly to the right side on the couch, facing the house rather than Junmyeon, thighs pressed up to his chest, lips quivering. Junmyeon frowned at the sudden behavior but then, he realized what he had said, “Kris?” He walked closer towards the loveseat. No response. “Kris…” The catboy flinched when he placed a hand on his hood, “Kris, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

 

He was totally taken aback when he heard a sniffle. “I-I’m not like other ca-cats,” Another sniffle, “I’m di-different.” Kris’s voice was so weak and so wet. Junmyeon was beginning to blame himself for making his catboy to be upset, “I’m sorry, Kris. It isn’t your fault―” “I’m  _different_  and maybe that’s why my previous owner didn’t like me…” Junmyeon knew that Kris was crying right now.

 

“Kris…”

 

Junmyeon called out softly so that the catboy would turn around but no. Kris didn’t turn at all. Junmyeon sat close to the left side of the catboy before hugging him. He didn’t expect that Kris would push him away. “Kris, please,” He tugged on the catboy’s black hoodie timidly, “I’m sorry… I won’t bring you outside anymore with my friends.” That worked, even though he only looked behind his shoulder.

 

The view of a teary-eyed Kris really hurt him. It was all Junmyeon’s own fault. “Will you stop being friends with L-Lu-Luhan?” Junmyeon smiled before he nodded. “Really?” Junmyeon nodded again, “Yes, really. Can you turn around? Your neck will hurt…” Kris did turn around before his catboy leaned into his chest. Junmyeon giggled when he felt Kris’s tail around him, pulling him closer.

 

He slowly unrevealed the hood and started to pet Kris’s cat ears, earning loud purrs in reply. “Luhan just wanted to tease you,” He started, “He said he wanted to see how jealous you would be.” Kris looked up to him with a frown. Junmyeon caressed his hair gently, the pad of his fingers grazing the catboy’s scalp who purred in delight, “That’s stupid. I won’t get jealous.” Junmyeon blushed as he knew what the catboy meant.

 

“You’re mine and I won’t let anyone stay close to you.”

 

He slipped out a giggle when the fur of Kris’s cat ears brushed in the crook of his neck as his catboy nuzzled his forehead on his torso possessively. “Kris!” Junmyeon screamed when his catboy started to tickle him mercilessly, his back already made contact on the soft cushion. His tail was tickling around his sides while Kris’s lips were leaving quick pecks and his hands were tickling on his underarms.

 

“Stop it! Now!”

 

Junmyeon was in tears as he tried to stop his catboy, laughing uncontrollably. Kris suddenly took his wrists and stopped the deathful tickles which made him to open his eyes. Junmyeon gulped. The catboy was staring at him in silence. “Kris… ?” He tried to wriggle out his wrists from the catboy’s grip but of course to no avail. “Mine…” Junmyeon gulped again before fluttering his eyelids close.

 

He felt the plush lips of his catboy’s leaving soft kisses now, warming up his neck and his whole body. “Ah― Kris, please, don’t. I-I have work tomorrow,” Junmyeon mumbled weakly as he felt his body getting weak by the catboy’s kisses. “I want you…” Junmyeon felt his cheeks burning, “I-I want you too but tomorrow, okay?” Junmyeon quickly cradled his catboy’s face and smiled bashfully, hoping that Kris would obey.

 

“Let’s sleep here…”

 

Junmyeon sighed, “No. It’s not good to sleep on the couch, Kris. You’re a good kitty, right? You’ll listen to me, right?” Kris purred un-shamelessly loud against his lips as Junmyeon scratched hard behind his cat ears. “Let’s shower, okay? We need to be clean before we go to sleep,” Junmyeon leaned up to peck on his nose, really hoping that Kris won’t sleep here. He smiled when the catboy obeyed.

 

Both of them went to their room and just when he closed the door, the catboy trapped him against the door in an instant. “K-Kris―” “You forgot our deal, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon’s legs wobbled as Kris called out his name with a raspy voice. Yes, he still had a thing with Kris’s voice calling his name like that. “Wh-What deal?” He asked with much force, head dizzy already even though his catboy didn’t do anything, yet.

 

“You’ll do whatever I say if I introduced myself to Luhan. I did. Did you forget about it, Junmyeon?”

 

His breaths hitched as the catboy purred his name against the back of his right ear sensually, hands firmly gripping on his hips. “I-I didn’t forget… I just…” Junmyeon then gasped sharply when he felt teeth digging into his flesh, grazing so wonderfully deep. “Shh… Don’t make a sound, Junmyeon. Or else I’ll stop.” Junmyeon literally begged him not to stop with his actions, fingers immediately clasped around the catboy’s forearms, eyes hazy.

 

Kris smiled softly which made his insides to melt. If anyone argued that all catboys were submissive towards their owners, Junmyeon would like to prove them wrong. Kris was a dominant catboy. A very, very territorial dominant catboy. Junmyeon didn’t mind at all. His friends like the submissive catboys more but to Junmyeon, Kris was perfect as the way he was.

 

He didn’t care what others would say about him but if they say a bad thing to Kris, he would instantly snap. That’s how much he loved his catboy. Junmyeon was pulled out from his thoughts when he felt something around his length, moaning at the sensation. “Junmyeon…” He lets out a shaky breath as he tried to not make any sounds but how could he when Kris was teasing his hardening length with his tail?

 

“K-Kris, kiss me…”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Please… Kiss me…”

 

Junmyeon almost moaned loudly by the satisfaction of the plush lips on his. It was the only way that he won’t let any other sounds or else his catboy would stop. A whine slipped out when Kris’s tail tightened around his length and Junmyeon accidentally broke the kiss with a sharp gasp. “Look at me.” Junmyeon obeyed, head spinning as he panted, fingers clutching onto the hem of the catboy’s hoodie.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

Junmyeon aggressively shook his head, eyes hooded. “I thought you have work tomorrow?” Kris smiled coyly. Junmyeon gulped, “I… Kris…” He whined in frustration when Kris gave him little slow strokes down there. How could he stop now? “Just take me…” He inhaled slowly as his catboy playfully brushed his plush lips against his, feeling his large warm palms on his bare hips.

 

Junmyeon couldn’t think straight when Kris carried him so, so gently before feeling the softness on his back. He opened his eyes to see Kris hovering above him. Junmyeon gulped when he noticed that his zippers were already opened and he whimpered when Kris’s tail was inside his pants again, doing wonders. He then felt his shirt slowly being discarded.

 

He knew that the catboy loved to see him shirtless because it was rare. He couldn’t help but to feel shy every time Kris gazed at his body so possessively as if it was his first time seeing him half-nude like this. “Stop looking…” He covered his face with his hands. Kris slowly took his wrists before pinning them beside his head on the mattress, Junmyeon’s blush darkening by the loving gaze.

 

“I’m looking at what’s mine. Problem?”

 

He smiled bashfully when his catboy pecked on his forehead. “When Luhan didn’t let you go to me, I was so angry.” Junmyeon listened but it was hard since the catboy was leaving new hickeys on his neck, mapping his skin with love bites. His head was tipped back on the pillow when Kris bit on a sensitive spot, shaky breaths leaving his lips as he recklessly held the catboy’s forearms weakly.

 

“But when I begin to think of it… He can’t do this to you.”

 

Junmyeon was about to open his eyes but not until his catboy kissed him softly. It was the usual slow kiss they would exchange before going to sleep. “He also can’t do this to you.” Junmyeon moaned when the catboy began to suck on one of the perked buds on his torso, gasping and whining and gagging as his tail in his tight briefs wasn’t helping him to keep calm.

 

“He also can’t say I love you to you.”

 

Junmyeon opened his eyes after he came after Kris pleasured him to maximum, loving orbs gazing deeply into his. Junmyeon smiled breathlessly, cheeks flushed, “And I won’t love anyone else other than you, Kris. Unless you get bored of me…” Kris frowned, cat ears turning sideways, “I will never get bored of you. Don’t say that,” Kris smiled this time. Junmyeon’s chest swelled with much love. Just when he wanted to speak, Kris showered him with love all night which he willingly received them.

 


	4. [special]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these [edits](https://twitter.com/nagamager/status/977602962540277760) are really cute i couldnt resist writing cute catboy!kris :(

* * *

 

“Kris… Come on.”

 

“…”

 

“You come out from there right now, or else.”

 

“…”

 

“Are you not listening?”

 

“…”

 

“Do you really want to make me angry?”

 

At that, Junmyeon witnessed the lump finally shifting. A messy mop of black hair poked out from the thick covers before a pair of tear-filled dark brown eyes were gazing at him sadly. Junmyeon felt his chest lurching at the pathetic sight. “Are you angry… ?” The catboy’s voice couldn’t be heard clearly because half of his face was still hidden under the covers but Junmyeon could sense the fearful tone in it.

 

“I’m not,” Junmyeon sighed meekly, deciding to sit next to the sick catboy, just right next to the pillow, “You need to bath and eat. You can do whatever you want later, Kris.” The catboy let out an annoyed whine just at the thought of bathing. Kris didn’t want to go anywhere. The bed felt so warm, so comfortable. He took off his shirt earlier because they were so itchy on his skin.

 

He wanted Junmyeon to cuddle with him but based on the current situation, Junmyeon would most likely say no. The sudden cool touch on his forehead made him to purr. “See? Your fever went up even higher,” Junmyeon stroked the wide flushed forehead of the catboy’s and dragged his fingers through Kris’s black medium long tousled hair. He smiled fondly as Kris continued purring. He gave a tiny scratch on the back of his right cat ear.

 

Kris purred out loud at that, clutching onto Junmyeon’s wrist weakly, wanting him to do it again. “Nu-uh,” Junmyeon grasped away from the catboy’s grip, watching the cat ears becoming flatter on Kris’s bed-hair before he stared at the catboy himself, “No petting until you showered.” Kris tried to be cute. He knew his owner slash lover wouldn’t resist his cuteness. “Please,” Kris pleaded, tugging onto Junmyeon’s shirt, eyes becoming teary by the warmth of his body.

 

“Ugh,” Junmyeon failed to be strict as his heart instantly melted at the sight. He ruffled the catboy’s hair before petting him, leaning down to press a quick peck on Kris’s warm nose before grazing the pads of his fingers on the base of Kris’s neck, smiling at the contentment showing on the catboy’s face. Kris have his eyes closed, one hand still gripping onto Junmyeon’s shirt, his long tail slowly snaking around Junmyeon’s left wrist which was petting him.

 

“Will you get up now?”

 

Junmyeon asked softly as he caressed the flushed cheek with his thumb. They have been living together for more than three years now. Kris have been working with his catboy-friend Chanyeol at the nearby convenience store. Junmyeon was very happy when Kris himself have suggested for him to work rather than staying at home doing nothing. Other than that, Junmyeon could cut down his late night hours from work to come home early and spend time with Kris.

 

It was raining quite hard last Thursday. Kris had caught under the rain when he was coming home after an overnight shift. Junmyeon was worried because the catboy kept sneezing but Kris said he was all okay. Junmyeon didn’t believe him. Friday morning, the sneezing were gone but Kris was looking terrible. Both still went to work, with Junmyeon texting Kris every time he got the chance. Friday night though, the fever finally reached its peak.

 

Kris kept coughing, sneezing and having headaches. Junmyeon applied leave for Saturday. Kris didn’t have to because he worked five days a week. Kris’s condition was getting worse now because he wasn’t getting up and it was going to be nine already. Like he said earlier, Kris needed to eat and take his medicine and then he could do whatever he wanted. “Hey, how about I bath you?” There was an immediate glint of interest glazing in Kris’s orbs by the idea.

 

But then, the catboy hid his face into the covers again. Junmyeon forced the catboy out of his comfort zone. He got up and tried to peel off the covers from him. “You’ll get worse if you stay here,” Junmyeon sternly stated as he pulled and pulled the thick covers off from Kris’s tight hold, not knowing that the catboy let out a tiny mewl by his strict tone. Junmyeon wasn’t able to pull it off so he tickled the catboy.

 

Kris let out snorts of laughter, pleading him to stop as he freed his deathful grip on the covers. After it slumped to the floor, Junmyeon heaved out a breath once he averted his vision to the bed. Kris was curled up into a ball. A big ball. His long tail was covered around his waist, cat ears still flopped on his hair. “Kris…” Junmyeon called sadly. “I feel dizzy…” He heard the weak voice say. Junmyeon wanted to hug him.

 

“That’s because you haven’t eaten anything. I’ll make chicken toasts for breakfast—”

 

“Really?”

 

Junmyeon chuckled at the enthusiasm. Kris wasn’t fond of fish even if he’s half cat half human.  _“It’s tasteless,”_  Kris once said after Junmyeon treated him outside in a Chinese cuisine once. He still remembered the disgusted face of the catboy’s after he ate a very small piece of the fish. Thankfully the owner was busy cooking or else the elder lady had to see the catboy throwing his chopsticks to the table with a disgusted huff.

 

Junmyeon ended up ordering a set of friend chicken. He ended up finishing all the fish while Kris literally devoured every piece of chicken. “Yes,” He let out a small laugh as he recalled the memory, heading towards the catboy to pat him on the shoulder, “Only if you get up though.” Kris pouted and Junmyeon almost fainted. He still would receive small heart attacks every time Kris pulled off cute faces.

 

“Stop acting cute,” Junmyeon clamped his palm over the catboy’s mouth with a frown, attempting to look upset. But he melted again when Kris enveloped his long fingers around his wrists before purring into his hand. “That’s it,” Junmyeon curled his arm around the catboy’s neck, earning a squeak from the taller when he lifted him off from the bed to a sitting position. “Junmyeon,” Kris whined, clutching onto his arm like a small kid, his tail doing the same.

 

“No, I’ve listened to you enough. Time to bath,” Junmyeon enclosed an arm around Kris’s middle before manoeuvring him up to get on his feet. The catboy still felt dizzy so he tripped a few times. He leaned his body against Junmyeon’s small frame with all of his weight to support himself on his feet. “Sit in there,” Junmyeon ordered softly, his worry increasing because the temperature of the catboy’s had increased, “I’ll wash your hair.” Kris did as he was told.

 

He loved it whenever Junmyeon washed his hair. He would get extra petting too. There was no way he was going to miss this chance. He started mewling when the warm water began to wet his butt and his feet. Eventually, half of his body was now under the warm water filled with body wash. He started brushing his tail blindly, his head spinning. “Take off your underwear.” Kris blushed a little as he obeyed.

 

He threw it away and it successfully entered the laundry bin next to the entrance of the bathroom. Junmyeon just shook his head while smiling, heading behind the catboy. “Just relax,” He cooed as he placed a folded towel between Kris’s nape and the curve of the bathtub. Kris nodded before he leaned the back of his head on it. He made a sound of disapproval when cold water seeped through his bed-hair, slowly making their way to his scalp.

 

“Bear with it for a while,” Junmyeon cooed even more, starting to rub the shampooed hair unhurriedly. Kris didn’t say anything else, wanting to sleep already. When Junmyeon started to add pressure on his scalp after cleaning his cat ears, Kris almost moaned. It felt so good. So good until he didn’t even realize he was purring. Kris grabbed onto Junmyeon’s wrists before peering up to the shorter when he was done, “More…”

 

Junmyeon chortled fondly and gave what the catboy wanted, petting him here and there, especially his cat ears. “You can’t sleep here,” Junmyeon patted twice on his head after having the catboy’s medium long black shampooed hair all swept back flatly. “Don’t wanna go anywhere,” Kris whined for the umpteenth time that morning, holding onto Junmyeon’s wrists again. Junmyeon laughed softly. He tapped on the catboy’s nose, leaving a trace of small foam on the tip.

 

The catboy tried looking at it but he couldn’t. Junmyeon laughed again as he took the showerhead. He set it to warm water this time before washing away the suds, his fingers combing through the catboy’s wet hair. Kris purred in delight at the little scratches he occasionally received. Junmyeon washed the foam off his body as the water in the tub went into the drain. Junmyeon didn’t feel shy as he began to dry up the naked catboy.

 

They have been living together for almost three years now so that embarrassment had flown away. Except for Kris. He would blush sometimes if one of them were fully nude. Especially if it was him. Like right now. “Are you shy?” Junmyeon questioned with a teasing tone, leaning down a little as he dabbed the dry towel against Kris’s flat stomach. “Sh-Shut up,” Kris snuggled into his neck, taking in the musky scent of his lover, his tail looping around the shorter’s waist.

 

“Hm,” Junmyeon leaned back and pressed a kiss on his catboy’s cheek, “Can you wear the clothes I give you?” Kris was quick to shake his head. Junmyeon pouted this time, hoping the catboy would listen to him. “It’ll be itchy… I don’t like it,” Kris tried to prove his point, one of his cat ears flickered with unease as he thought of the clothes he needed to wear. “But you like wearing the knitted shirt, right? Can you wear that? At least it can keep you warm.” Kris sighed into his neck in defeat, “Fine…”

 

After pleading his catboy to wear the knee-length shorts, he asked Kris to wait for him on the bed. Kris didn’t get to see a naked Junmyeon dressing after he came out from his shower. He was already dozing. He jolted awake when a cold palm was pressed against his warm forehead. Junmyeon sent him an apologetic smile, “Let’s have breakfast?” Kris lazily got up, settling his socked feet on the floor but not getting up from the bed.

 

“Kris?”

 

The catboy silently pulled the standing Junmyeon in between his parted legs, arms coming up to loosely wrap around Junmyeon’s thighs, same goes to his long tail. He then buried his face into Junmyeon’s stomach, mewling softly, more like painfully. The shorter only sighed, suddenly feeling bad for Kris to have such high fever. Without saying anything, he ran his fingers through his already dried hair, feeling the vibrations of Kris’s purrs against his stomach.

 

“You’ll get better,” Junmyeon mumbled as he rubbed the back of his cat ears gently, earning another mewl before the catboy continued purring, “Come on. I have to feed you or else you’ll feel dizzier.” Kris peered up to him feebly, eyes drooping, “Kiss… ?” Junmyeon huffed out a small chuckle as he petted Kris’s hair, “It’s still morning and you’re asking for a kiss already.” Kris pouted. So Junmyeon didn’t want to kiss him?

 

“I can’t kiss you until you’re well or else I’ll get your fever, Kris.”

 

Kris was sad, ears flopping on his hair as he looked away from his lover. Junmyeon felt guilty watching the catboy like this but what he said was true. He didn’t mind getting sick but one of them needed to work to pay the bills. “I’ll give you one later after you had your breakfast, okay?” Kris’s face brightened at this. Junmyeon smiled, feeling relieved. After breakfast, both were seated at the couch, side by side.

 

Kris wanted a kiss but Junmyeon didn’t let him. Kris sulked. Junmyeon _said_  that he would give one after breakfast. He continued sulking, totally ignoring Junmyeon beside him. “Sleep first. The medicine will show its effect any minute now,” Junmyeon tried to comfort him but it was pointless. Kris was still upset but he didn’t move away when one of Junmyeon’s hands came up to his hair. Junmyeon petted Kris until he was asleep.

 

///

 

“Kris. Wake up, Kris. Hey.”

 

Kris mewled in his throat, one of his cat ears fluttering, showing discomfort as he tried to stretch his body which had been lying flat on the couch for hours. His face scrunched up when his head felt like someone knocking on it with a hammer. “Kris? You okay?” The catboy blindly made grabby hands towards his lover. Junmyeon leaned downwards and left a peck on his lips. Kris whined with a pout. He wanted another. A peck wasn’t enough.

 

Junmyeon did give him another. He stayed put just like that until Kris was awake. The catboy was about to pull him atop of him but Junmyeon quickly leaned away. Kris sighed dejectedly as he finally opened his eyes, blinking for a moment to let the blurriness fade out. Junmyeon was wearing his big sweatshirt. He looked so adorable until he wanted to kiss him. The catboy frailly tugged onto his hand, urging Junmyeon to come closer.

 

But Junmyeon knew what Kris was up to. “Nu-uh, it’s dinner time. You need to eat. You’ve been sleeping for hours,” He nagged, trying to help the sick catboy up to his feet. Kris obediently complied because he was indeed feeling hungry. He followed Junmyeon to the kitchen, their hands clasped, his eyes trained to the back of his lover’s head. Junmyeon told him to sit but of course, he didn’t listen.

 

Kris coiled his arms and his tail around Junmyeon from the back. He purred into the shorter’s neck as he sensed his warmth. Junmyeon hummed as he spread the tuna on the bread. Tuna was the only fish-related item Kris would eat. Other than that, he didn’t really like eating them. “Kris, no,” Junmyeon warned when he felt the catboy’s arms were snaking underneath his baggy shirt. “So cold…” Junmyeon melted at the soft voice.

 

He turned around and his chest prickled with worry at the sight. Kris looked so vulnerable; eyes puffy, nose red, lips chapped, cat ears slumped on his messy hair. Junmyeon’s heart hurt as he listened to Kris mewling as the catboy hugged him, face burrowing under his jaw. Junmyeon let him, his own limbs twining around the tall catboy, patting softly on his broad back. “Sit first, I’ll be back,” He informed after a few minutes. Kris stubbornly shook his head.

 

Junmyeon sighed but he understood that Kris really wanted to be near with him. “We can cuddle later. Is that okay?” Kris tightening arms answered the question. “Now be a good kitty and wait for me at the lounge, hm?” Kris shook his head once again, mewling something inaudible into his neck. Junmyeon kissed under his left ear before he whispered, “I’ll reward you if you listen to me.” One of Kris’s cat ears twitched with interest.

 

His arms loosened, not leaving his pressed lips against his lover’s skin for a moment before he disappeared. Junmyeon nearly shuddered by the gesture. They ate in silence at the lounge, seated side by side once again. “Do you need anything else?” Kris’s tail immediately snaked around Junmyeon’s middle as he continued munching the chicken sandwich. Junmyeon already knew the answer. He smiled as he patted Kris’s head, his cat ears flattening at the attention.

 

Junmyeon had turned on a certain channel earlier and let a western movie play on the screen, not bothering to clean up the emptied plate on the coffee table. He lifted the big blanket up to their waists to cover their legs. It was night already. Kris was starting to feel sleepy but he didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t get to spend time with Junmyeon properly today so here he was, his arms lacing around the shorter possessively, his face snuggled deep into Junmyeon’s neck as the male watched the movie with intense attention.

 

Junmyeon gave him occasional pets so Kris was fine with it, but… “Jun…” He would always use that name whenever he wanted something so badly. “Hm?” Junmyeon fondled his right cat ear, causing the catboy to purr into his neck. “Jun… It’s cold,” Kris complained whinily, wanting his lover to be in his arms, wanting his warmth. He brought his hands down before he started to knead on Junmyeon’s thigh, face still buried into Junmyeon’s neck.

 

“Want me to warm you up?”

 

Kris blinked at the smiling Junmyeon. He nodded cluelessly. He blinked again when the shorter framed his face. “No tongues… Okay?” Kris’s cat ears were erect on his head as he was finally getting what he wanted earlier in the morning. “’Kay,” He answered a bit too eagerly, his tail swiftly securing around Junmyeon. Junmyeon gave him a soft smile before closing his eyes. Kris did the same, stooping low to have their mouths meet.

 

Junmyeon tilted his head after a few minutes and Kris mewled in his throat in response. He grasped Junmyeon’s shirt when the shorter took his lower lip between his teeth, giving it a small nibble before running a tongue so slowly over it. Warmth spread all over to his body. Junmyeon did that again and heat travelled all the way to his groin this time. “You said,” He paused, parting their lips a little to catch their breaths, “You said no—”

 

“That was your reward,” Junmyeon mumbled before attaching their mouths again, a hand coming up to rest on Kris’s nape. Kris emitted a faint moan into Junmyeon’s mouth when the same hand had travelled down to his growing bulge, Junmyeon’s small palm rubbing his half-hardness over his shorts. “Jun,” He called needily as he parted his legs, cat ears totally sinking into his hair, his tail already circled around Junmyeon’s wrist. Junmyeon smiled breathlessly after he pulled away for a while, “Just relax. I’ll make you feel good.”

 

The shorter connected their lips again, slipping his hand into the catboy’s briefs. Junmyeon thought Kris would be dominant every time they have their intimate moment. But two years ago, when the first time he gave the catboy a handjob and a blowjob, Kris finally showed his hidden true nature of being a catboy; being submissive. Junmyeon tended to love pleasuring his catboy ever since that day onwards because he loved making Kris good.

 

After all, Kris had been making him feel good.

 

Why not return the favour?

 

“J-Jun,” Kris panted heavily into his neck, puffs of warm breaths fanning his skin. His long arms were firm around Junmyeon as well as his tail, cat ears totally unseen from this distance. Junmyeon slowly stroked him. Kris loved it when he did that. So Junmyeon took his time teasing, the catboy leaking already but he paid no attention. He cupped Kris’s jaw with his other hand and pressed their mouths together once again where the catboy eagerly replied.

 

Once Kris was fully hard, he mewled for Junmyeon to go faster. Junmyeon didn’t go faster though. Kris wailed when Junmyeon parted their mouths so suddenly, “Jun…” The shorter only grinned, “You thought your reward was over?” Junmyeon dropped the blanket to the floor before he himself did the same. Kris’s cat ears were straight as heat consumed his cheeks fully when he witnessed Junmyeon’s face sinking in between his legs. Let’s just say the catboy’s fever had been blown away by the next morning.

 

Of course Kris thanked Junmyeon with kisses the next morning… which lead to much more once they were in their bedroom.

 


End file.
